


A Friendship Past

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some alternate reality where Daria and Jane did not forgive and forget after that kiss derailed things. I hope that you enjoy this or at least I hope that it distracts you from something stress related for a short time. Please feel free to review and thanks. I do not own, nor do I make money from these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Past

Dinner

"You look great tonight," he openly admired how the soft green of the top that she wore brought out the fleck of gold in her brown eyes. She had also allowed the top couple of buttons to stay undone, he was pleased to see the flash of skin enhanced by the color of the silk blouse. The blouse was a loose fit that complemented the tailored coffee colored slacks and matching comfortable flats that she wore.

"Thank you and you too." She returned the compliment.

"Just a moment and your waiter will be over to take your order," the perfectly polished young woman that seated them announced after seating them and giving them their menus.

"Good evening, welcome to 'Sumptueux'. What will be your dining pleasure?"

She recognized the laid back tone of the voice before she looked up into the face of Trent Lane. He was perfectly professional and polite, but his eyes- they held something.

"I will have the 'Sole Meniere' and Daria you should try the 'Margret de Canard', it's really wonderful and I think that you would enjoy it." Tom's suggestion was a nice one, but she wasn't really in the mood for duck. Nonetheless, she found it easier to simply try it, she could always get something later if it didn't suit her taste.

"Sure," she closed her menu and handed it back to an expressionless Trent.

"Great, we'll also have the 'Chablis'." He handed the menu back and turned his attention back to Daria, effectively dismissing Trent. "Now my dear, let's hear about that meeting that you were so excited about."

Daria managed to give a brief smile Trent's way before he left the table.

"Tom….."

"Did you wow them with your ideas?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

He's acting as though he had no idea who that was. Maybe he didn't…..it had been a while.

"Nothing. You were just really dismissive of him. What happened to being polite?"

Tom looked slightly perplexed.

"I was polite. I placed our orders and that was that." He looked at her oddly. "What would you have had me do?"

She shook her head slightly; maybe she was reading more into things than she should. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Nothing..... How did your presentation go? Was your dad impressed?"

"Oh no you don't. I asked about you first."

"Well, I think it went well. They didn't throw me out or anything, so…."

Their drinks were poured and they continued with pleasant conversation throughout their meal.

"I had really nice time tonight Tom," she turned to him in the door way to her room.

"I really wish that you would stay at my family's home while we're back in town." He looked down at her. She was still the single most lovely and intelligent woman that he'd ever known.

"I know, but then my folks would get all territorial and the tug of war would begin, besides I wanted a little space on my own for these few days." Truth be told, she had needed a bit of breathing room from everyone in her life right now, Tom included.

"It's still early…..I could keep you company…..'til you fall asleep…..or something." He gave her his best, most charming smile and she was momentarily tempted to reconsider…..momentarily.

She tip toed and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled as she entered her room, leftover food in hand, and prepared for a peaceful evening of the solitude that she felt that she so sorely needed.

(v/o)   
Never thought I would see him as a waiter…..or perhaps ever again. 

Oh, you knew that there was an off chance that you might see him when you came back.

Yeah, but not there….and not with Tom.

He still looks…..like Trent…..and that's a good thing?

Definitely…..

Definitely!

…..I guess some things don't change…..

She blinked a few times at her image in the mirror. Conversations of the past came forth as fresh to her as the day that they had happened.

 

"I can't sleep," her voice sounded loud in the empty room. She grabbed a sweater, her purse and headed out the door. Maybe she should go by and see her folks, but she quickly axed that idea; they'd probably be in bed and think something was wrong. She drove down the familiar roads and slowed briefly passing the Casa de Lane, but she did not stop and gave the merest of glances, noticing only a lone light shown from kitchen where she had shared countless cups of coffee and foraged many a meal. She soon found herself entering the Zon.

The Zon  
Different people, same scene. Not much has changed here either.

"Hey….."

It was his voice just behind her. She turned to face him.

"Hey….."

How can he possibly still look so- so-

"You look good."

She nodded, feeling a bit like an idiot.

"Thanks. You still look the same."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"…..for better or worse right?" he gave a slightly playful smile.

"You always look good…..but then you know that." Her quip was as nervously playful as his.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes flicked over her attire that was clearly not in sync with everyone else, but this was nothing new to her. Reminded her of the good old days, truth be told.

"How's…..Mystic Spiral…..?"

(v/o) Scared to ask what you really want to know, eh?

"We disbanded…..artistic differences over creative control." His gaze remained fixed upon her.

"…..Oh…..I thought- well, what are you doing now?"

He took a step closer closing the space between them until they almost touched.

"If you want to know about her then, go ask her, she's right over there." He nodded to a darkened corner of the room. She had followed the direction of his gaze and when she turned back he was gone. She pulled her sweater closer around her as a chill from the opening of the door signaling new customers opened and closed, then proceeded to move forward.

"Never thought that I would see you here again," Jane's voice cut through the darkness of the shadows that kept her hidden.

"Me too." Seconds, that seemed like hours, ticked by. "How are you?"

She leaned into the light so that her face was illuminated by the nearest light. She looked practically the same, save for the mischievous glint that was more pronounce in her eyes. "I'm FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC."

The former besties took in one another's appearance for a few moments.

"Congratulations," Jane was the first to break their silence.

For what?...Oh, yeah…..my engagement…..

"Congrats to you as well."

(v/o) So you know about my win at BFACs…..

"We should celebrate…..Join me."

Daria took the seat nearest her and Jane ordered them both a beer. The two share drinks and a few generic laughs with no mention of the past between them. Then as suddenly as it had happened, it was time to bring the evening to a close. There were no exchanges of numbers with false promises of keeping in touch, only a curt nod at one another's existence to be acknowledged once in a while.

The Parking Lot

Outside Daria paused in the familiar dim light of the parking lot to look around at the various stages of people slightly inebriated to downright drunk as they got into cars and tried to figure out rides. She smiled feeling the insistence of nostalgia for this place that she had spent so much time in so long ago.

"Careful Daria, you don't want to stay too long; might get caught in old habits," his voice was a velvety thought to caress her ears. She didn't bother to turn to him. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Might not be a bad thing."

(v/o) What are you saying? Stop it or he'll get the wrong idea…..more like he would know exactly what she meant.

She felt the tips of his slightly roughened fingers on the back of her neck when he'd brushed her hair to one side and ran the pad of his thumb there.

(v/o) Contact, could there be a better word ever created…..

"Is this," he kiss the back of her neck, "why you came here?"

"I- I don't know. I was just…..restless."

He turned her to face him and studied her for a moment.

"Go then…..and have a good life." His voice was soft and he turned and took a few strides away.

(v/o) Wait a minute!

"Wait!" her voice came out a bit strangled and she cleared her throat as she caught up to him. "Don't go- I mean, do you have to- right now?"

"…..no….."

They stood looking at each other for a few moments more. The next thing that she felt was the taste of his mouth upon hers mixed with the faintness of the beers that they'd drank. Who made the first move? Who cares? It was a kiss- no it was something more primal and instinctive. It was that need that one felt when they didn't necessarily know why something was to happen, but knew without a doubt that it definitely should and would happen at all costs. Taste…..Touch…..nothing was off the table…..

"Where…..?"

The slightly muffled question invaded her passion filled thoughts.

"…..everywhere," her response around a moan called forth a lopsided smile to his lips. "I meant, where should we go? Siblings are back at the house….."

(v/o) And judging from your response, I think we need the privacy.

"Oh," she produced the key to the room where she was staying. They took her car there. The ride was one of anticipatory silence. Neither wanted to risk breaking the mood. His hand covered hers as she fumbled with the door. Once in the room, she turned and was back in his arms giving and receiving the fierce kisses that they'd put on hold before. Clothes were torn and strewn about without a care and the guttural sounds emitted by the pairing could be heard…..

The Morning After

She smiled, eyes closed and rolled over on her side. Last night had been…..delicious, fulfilling, everything that she could have imagined…..and then some.

(v/o) There aren't enough words to describe what I felt- what I'm still feeling…..and the things that you said…..I don't think that you know what they meant to me…..mean to me. Not having contact with you or Jane for all of these years, since that horrendous fight about 'the kiss' was hard, but I got through it…..or at least I thought that I did.

A knock at the door effectively yanked her back to where she was at and she sat up with a start. She was alone in the bed and had to wrap the cover around herself until she could fetch a robe from her suitcase. She tried to smooth her hair as she made her way to the door and wondered where Trent was.

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

She opened the door and was taken by surprise by Tom's fresh faced anxious smile. She shied away from the kiss that he tried to place on her lips. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Morning breath," she glanced around the room searching for some sign of Trent. "What brings you by so early?"

He raised a brow and showed her his watch. It was 12:45pm.

"You didn't answer you phone, so I came over. You must have really been sleeping hard."

"I guess I was out late….." She mumbled trying to gather herself and put distance between them.

"Out? Where?"

"I went to the Zon….." she squirmed under his intense stare.

"Why? That old pile of rubble is dangerous, especially at night."

"Pile of rubble is rather crude Tom," Daria said becoming annoyed at his callousness.

"Well, what else would you call it? It was barely a club before it burned to the ground." Tom went to the mini coffee pot and started to make some.

Daria stood looking at him as though he had sprouted two heads.

(v/o) Burned to the ground? I was there last night. I was in there last night…..I had talked to them…..both of them.

"I'm making this as strong as I can; I don't recognize this brand of coffee," he sniffed the grounds before pouring them, "no telling how long they've been here either."

(v/o) I need to think.

"I'm gonna shower." She hurried to the safety of the bathroom and while in the shower she knew two things; One, she had to go and see for herself and two find Trent. Last night was real, wasn't it?

"Here you go," Tom handed her a cup of steaming coffee when she emerged from the bathroom. "Did you forget that we were meeting our parents at the country club?" He was of course referring to the jeans and tee shirt that she had donned.

(v/o) Shit!

"I guess you did." He looked at her and wished not for the first time that he knew what was going on in her head. "What's going on with you?"

"I just…..forgot. I wanted- I needed to do something first."

"I'll go and come up with something, but dinner is at 7 sharp."

(v/o) I am so sorry Tom, but I have to know what the hell is going on.

"Thank you," she said quickly locating and retrieving her purse before heading out the door.

"No pro- blem….." Tom said to the empty room.

Back to the Zon

(v/o) Where is it? I was here. I know that I was here.

She stood among the rubble looking around. The ash and ruin was old, as was the old sign half buried in the ground that touted the words The Zon. She couldn't reconcile what she was seeing with what she had seen and as she stood there with smell of old soot filling her nostrils, she felt him near.

"I don't- understand," she turned to him helplessly.

"Yeah, you do," he stood but a couple feet from her, but his voice sounded as though he were right beside her.

"I was here with you and Jane. I know that."

He waited as she spoke.

"What happened here? How is it…..like this now?" she was speaking more to herself now as somethings came back to her. She remember being in her apartment in Boston and her mother calling her to tell her about a fire at that place where she used to hand out. She remember how different her mother had sounded; she strained her ears now, as though trying to hear that conversation from the past.

The conversation…..

"Daria?"

"Hi, mom. I'm on my way to class."  
"Maybe you should sit down somewhere. I have to tell you something." There was a pause. "Daria?"

"Okay, okay. What is it?" Daria was trying to catch the elevator so that she wouldn't be late, her professor was unrelenting when it came to her time and locked the doors when class began.

(v/o) Damn, now I'm gonna miss class.

She sat on a nearby bench in the lobby.

"There was a fire sweety…..at that place that you used to go to. It burned down."

A cold, sickly feeling found its way up her spine as her mother spoke.

"Daria, honey, Trent and Jane were there…..they….."

She looked to man standing before her now. He in no way looked like any Casper that she had imagined and upon remembering last night, he certainly didn't feel like one either.

"Last night was real…..?" her voice was soft.

"Last night was real."

"…..and Jane, she was real too."

"Of course I was Amiga," Jane's voice wafted from behind Trent and Jane, along with Jesse, came into view.

"So what's going on? I don't understand." She wanted to cry or scream, anything to get some answers.

"Daria?" Tom's voice called from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Daria looked back to where here friends stood and then to Tom.

"Tell me what you see." She demanded softly.

"I see my beautiful fiancé standing in an old, burnt down place that she use to go to when she was a teenager. Let's just go and talk back at the hotel." He reached a hand out to her.

"I can't- not yet." She looked at her friends again. Their eyes seem to urge her towards something. "Did you know about them?"

(v/o) That look on his face. He knew and he never said anything.

"You didn't want to know. We- your mother and father tried to tell you, but you blocked it out. Anytime that I broached the subject, you would just shut down and you refused to see someone. So we- we just followed your lead. I should have known coming back here would- well it's probably for the best. At least now you can deal with it." He tried to take her hands in his, but she took a step back.

"If they're gone, then how can I still see them?"

His eyes flicked to the trio behind her, then back to her.

"…..and how can you?"

"What happened was an accident. You have to believe me. I was back home to visit. You didn't want to come; you had papers due and deadlines." His eyes fell back to the siblings behind her. "I went- I came here to knock one back. Celebrate. Everything was going so well. School was easy, my parents weren't on my back, and I had you back in my life. I saw them there. They were celebrating some contest that Jane had won. I thought that it'd be okay to speak, maybe get things back to some kind of cordialness at least, but that goon Jesse started and blocked my path. Then he started making all of these accusations about how I had messed things up for all you guys…..It was his fault. I wouldn't have been so angry if he hadn't said-"

"You killed them!" her voice sounded shrill in the quiet area and she shoved her hands into her pockets to keep from hitting him. Right now she needed answers. Tom looked at her and knew that he had to come clean…..for better or for worse.

"Yes…..I killed them. They were in that stinky little place and acting like they were better than me. So I locked them all in, lit the bottle, threw it in the back, and drove off." He looked up as though just realizing she were there. "I did it to set you free. You were- you are doing great without them. You've got school and me. We're engaged."

Trent's hand stretched out toward her. She looked at it with apprehension, but placed her hand in his regardless.

That night….

"A drink," Jane was standing on a chair in the middle of the Zon surrounded by Mystic Spiral and friends, "to the best thing that ever happened to BFAC- me."

"That's my Janey, always the shy one." Trent said smiling up at his sister. "What's he doing here?" He spoke in lower tones to Jesse that was standing beside him.

"I got this," Jesse made his was over to where Tom stood looking at them, or rather 'looking down on them' as he drank his beer.

(v/o) Smug little prick probably wiped the glass first.

"This here's a closed party. Scram."

"I just want to congratulate Jane on winning her little contest." He drank some more.

(v/o) Little? Look at this punk ass-

"Lights on in there Jesse?" he snapped his fingers and laughed at his own joke.

"Everything okay Jess?" Jane came to stand on one side and Trent on the other.

"Nothing that you have to deal with." Jesse muttered angrily.

"Hey, hey," Tom used what he though was his neutral calming voice, but always came off condescending and smug, "we're all friends here. Let's have a drink. Jane can celebrate her li-" Jesse glared at him, "I mean, her good fortune and I can celebrate mine."

"Really, and what" Jane spoke with amusement at his stupidity, "good fortune would that be, the one that your parents gave you?"

Tom's eyes glinted of his anger, but otherwise he continued in his same polite manner.

"Nah, just me having had the pleasure of knowing both you and Daria in ways that the ape and the singer never has."

Jesse had him by the collar first, but before he could pound on him Jane was holding his arm and pleading with him not to do it. Tom saw the way that they looked at each other and laughed harshly.

"Or maybe I was wrong. Jane, you little minx, are you and the- Jesse here…..a thing? Well at least I can say I was with her first."

"That's enough!" Trent grabbed Tom by the arm and yanked it up hard behind Tom's back. He then proceeded to steer him out the door where Tom stumbled out running into a nearby car. "You're just pissed because you know that Daria will get it just like Jane did. You're just a spoiled little rich kid and you'll never know what it's like to have a true connection with her, now get the hell out Sloane."

"Oh, he's awoke enough to speak," Tom was nowhere near done setting them straight now. Trent had a lot of nerve thinking that he had something more special with Daria than he did. They had a lot of nerve acting so superior to him. They were nothing- vagabonds and Daria was much better off without them in her life. That must have been her 'slumming it' period. No matter, he had gotten her and everything was right- hell it was fucking perfect. "Tell me singer," he made his way back so that he was close to Trent as he spoke, "Do you still think about her? Do you wish that Jane weren't your sister so that you could have pursued her?" He took a step closer and whispered to him. "Do you want to know what she feels like? Tastes like? Do you want me to tell you what she sounds like when she cu-"

Trent's fist sent him sprawling in the gravel.

"You're a low life son of a bitch Tom!" Jane spat and followed her brother and company back inside.

(v/o) Those assholes! Tom looked down and saw that his hands were clinched around a long metal pipe. He picked up the pipe and went to the door with every intention of going in and bashing some heads, but when he touched the handle he saw where he could just slide the bar inside them and effectively lock them inside, so he did. He went back to his car and took a drag off of the cigarettes that Daria thought that he'd stopped smoking. He got back out the car, picked up a semi empty beer bottle and after a couple of tries, he lit it and tossed it into a window that he knew to be a storage room. He then got into his car and pulled away so that he could see the fireworks when everyone came running out. There were fireworks, but not the kind that he thought. The fire in the storage room spread quickly and the excess alcohol caused several small explosions to happen. This rendered many of the inhabitants unconscious. Max was holding up a barely conscious Trent, while Jesse balanced, Nick and Jane as they tried to get to the door through the eye watering smoke and choking fumes. It was the next explosion that sent them all in the opposite direction of the door and knocked them all unconscious. They were the lucky ones, others that were conscious suffered the flame and suffocating effects of the smoke while watching others in the same state near and around them. Tom watched the billowing smoke and fire for a few moments before heading back to his parents…..he needed to shower.

(v/o) He killed them…..all of them…..

She looked at Tom realizing that she didn't know him at all.

"Goodbye Tom." She turned and walked away from him and towards the rubble.

"No one will believe you if you tell them," Tom challenged quietly.

"But they'll believe you," Daria held up the phone, from her pocket, that she'd left open ended for the 911 operator to record.

"Give me that," Tom lunged and grabbed her. They fought rolling on the remains of the old building feeling the glass shards and gravel dig into their skin. In the distance Daria heard the sirens and knew that it was only a matter of moments…..help was on the way.

Aftermath

"What now?" Daria looked at the trio in wonder.

They held out their hands and she took each of them. The quartet walked away fading into the dust and debris of the past while the paramedics covered her lifeless body and the ambulance siren was silenced for the ride back to the mortuary.


End file.
